


Every Hour Has Come to This

by Melacka



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, Longing, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka
Summary: They met up once a year.
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Every Hour Has Come to This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> Title from 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri.

They met up once a year.

They didn’t tell anyone else they were doing it. Neither of them wanted to deal with having to explain. Because no matter how much they loved their friends, none of them really understood.

Didn’t understand the ties that still bound them together, even after everything.

Once a year, they slipped away quietly.

Met somewhere in the middle. Drank each other in. Toed that dangerous line.

Whispered their love. Their devotion. Their faith that they would find their way back to each other again, one day.

And until then.

They met up once a year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who reads/leaves kudos/comments!


End file.
